User talk:.Moss
Hi! Some rules on my talk page include no swearing,no leaving unwanted messages, please put the three ~s after your message and PLEASE DO put your signature after your message and then I don't know who it's from and then I go nuts! Thank you! XD Mossnose33, out. Welcome! Hello, Mossnose! Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, have questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to ask me. 22:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome 2 warriors wiki!!!! i do signature requests, so if u need some help, ask me or leave a message on my Talk page. to get there, click the little words on my name to get there!!! hope u have fun in Warriors wiki!!!! 22:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Well, the Adopt a User Project is closed, but sure! I can be your friend and help you around this wiki! I just can't officially be your mentor. Now the first thing you need to do is get rid of Poppyfrost on your userpage. Unfortunately, users are not allowed to have a charart from another page. Sucks, doesn't it? Same thing happened to me. You can make your own charart or ask another user, like me, to make you one. And any help you need, don't hesitate to ask, and I'll be glad to help you! 00:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please don't.... Hi! Welcome to the wiki, please don't add images that are up for approlval that are not approved, no matter how amazing they look ;P Maple♥poolI'm a star gazer~ 13:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) There Ok got rid of Poppyfrost/kit for you, please rember to sign with four '~' when you post on talk pages. Maple♥poolI'm a star gazer~ 14:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding Ivypool and Dovewing's images to their page. The images are unapproved, so they can't be added yet. You have already been warned to stop once, and if this continues, I will have to report you. 15:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) And, yes, to answer your question, it is me. 15:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I understand. 15:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Mossnose, again. Don't add any unapproved images to character's articles. 15:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Answers to your questions Ok, I see you already deleted Poppykit, so I don't need to do that for you. First, you don't have to sign your name. All you have to do is do the four tildes. Otherwise your name gets signed twice and it's very redundant. Next, for the charart, sure! I'd love to make you on. Just let me get a few things clear. The tortoiseshell only has splashes of brown and white? Or can I add other colors in? Next, does it matter which ear is nicked? Last, what do you mean by invected nose? Sorry for the questions, but I want to make this charart really good! Ok, to make a charart, there are many things you can do. You can download Gimp, go on Pixlr, or Sumopaint. I use Pixlr all the time, but users of Gimp like it more, so it's your choice! Then go to the Project Charart and all the blanks are there for you to use. Ok? If I missed any of your questions, ask me again. Long paragraph. Hope this helped! 19:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Uh, you're not creepy! You're awesome! If this is how your good moods are, I hope you're always in one! :P 21:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok for the userboxes, first go to this link: Warriors Wiki:Userboxes. There it gives you a list of all the userboxes on the wiki. Click on one (ex: gender) and you see userboxes that you can use. Then when you see a userbox you want to use, copy the wiki code next to it and paste it onto your userpage. For the box around the charart, that's actually called a charcat. Go to this link: Template:Charcat and the code is there. That's the code for a normal charcat, but for a colored one, it's a whole different code! If you want that one, I can give it to you later or you can just copy it off my userpage. There! Don't worry about asking questions; it makes me feel knowledgable that I actually know the answers! XD 21:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'll have the charart done in a week or so. 21:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Charart Yeah, I know it looks really bad. It's because I rushed it. Please tell me what to fix and I'll do it immediatley! 23:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Really? That's one of my not-so-good ones. Oh well! If you like it, I guess it's fine! Remember to tell me when you don't need a mentor anymore so that I can congratulate you! It's not going to happen so soon because you were only on for 2 days, but just reminding you in advance! 00:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) XD heheheh.... wanna a signature? 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hehehehehehe.... 'kay, whaddaya want it to look like? 00:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) needed for signatures: links, colors, symbols, fonts, and other... 17:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) there are many different links. i prefer Talk page and user page for your signature. do u want talk page and user page? i'll be in charged with the links. 19:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Great! I hope you like your siggie! Ok the colored code goes like this: Remember, you can tweak it to fit your needs. For ex: Change the colors! Align it left right or center! Remember to put your own charart in. Change the font color! Choose how thick you want your border to be. And remember to add in any extra headings like I did (Important Note)! There you have it. Go crazy! XP 22:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was checking out your userpage when I realized the charcat code didn't work. Just saying, you have to put the code in the source mode. 01:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I hope it works! 23:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) So when you edit something, look at the top right corner of the editing place. See how it says Text Appearance, insert, and controls? Under controls, there's a button that says source. When you click that, it takes you to source mode, where you can plug in all the codes. 23:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll make mossnose as a kit, but remember the image policy before deciding which goes on your userpage. It'll be done in less than a week. K? 23:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and do you want it to be named Mosskit or something? 23:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Charart Here it is. Wow, it's one of my worst. Please tell me what to fix and I'll be glad to fix it! 02:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) okay I have to get off now, but I'll make the pic. later. 18:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker 18:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) hi mossnose the message wasnt for u and i have no idea how that got there, when i visited my friend's talk page the message was there too!! anyway im going to delete it off ur talk page ok ttyl 21:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Yeah, sure! I'll edit your userpage and fix a few things. 23:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) There, I fixed it! 23:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I fixed Mosskit! Did it get better or worse? 23:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure! I'll fix it. Sorry,I didn't have an ounce of common sense when I fixed itthe first time! :P 19:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) There! I fixed it! I aslo fixed your first collapsible box since it wasn't showing. Is it better now? 19:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Charcat There! It's all done. XD And don't worry if you feel like you're asking for too much help; this puts my coding skills to the test so I rather like it! 17:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You haven't told me yet what your siggie would look like... 20:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll get started! I might have to do it tomorrow. Sorry! 23:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, no problem! XD 23:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, i finished it. here:Brambleclaw and Squirrelfight forever!! Yo! My talk! put this code: directions: 1) at the very top of any page that you're in, there should be your profile picture and your username. browse your cursor over it and look under your profile button. 2) look for this page called "My Preferences Page" and click on it. 3) scroll down and look for this section called "Signature." 4) minimize your window that you're currently on and open up another page, and go to your talk page. 5) now, this depends what kind of computer you're on. as for mine, i highlighted the code, right clicked, and clicked copy in a box. 6) minimize the talk page window, and there should be your "my preferences" page.scroll down to signature section again. There's a box in that section that should say Signature: and then a typing box in it. right click again and there should be a box that pops up again, but this time , click paste. 7) Don't forget to check the "Custom Signature" box!!!! believe me, it's super easy, and not as long as you think. if u want your sig. changed, tell me. 23:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) kk, I fixed it! Just use the code above still. 21:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) And from my message above, here's the one you asked me to change: Mossnose Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight forever!!!! Sorry for the mistake... 21:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Did u try the code yet? 21:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) kk! hope it works!!! 21:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) well hello! I'm not sure about being popular but I try to do as much as I can for this wiki! I joined about three months ago but have figured out most things ( I hope ) wanna be friends? if you have any questions just ask! ok! XD do you need help doing one of these? 00:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) mkay! Congrats! Yeah, sure, I'll run it over. And congrats on 100 edits! =) 03:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Charart Hi! I'd love to do you a charart, but I see you already have a picture on your page, and unless you're wanting me to make you a new version, then I won't be able to make it. Sorry, it's the rules :( 22:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC)